Life can change at any minute
by LillylovesCaskett
Summary: They were just married, about to have a baby. But one piece of news and a life altering moment will change everything. With tension running high and a certain spark running low, will Beckett and Castle be able to save what they have, or will they fall apart? **AU and Angst. Thank you to my beta.
1. Upsetting news(AU)

She walking into the coffee shop to meet her dad, their Sunday ritual. When he saw her, he stood from the booth, giving her a hug. "Hey, Katie."

"Hey dad." She smiled and sat across from him.

"How's the baby doing?" He glanced down at her stomach.

"Good. Everything is good. I'm starting to show a little." She looked down and then bit her lip. "I'm a little worried though."

"Is the stress causing the flashbacks again?" He knew her like the back of his hand.

"She nodded. I know I'll be fine, but it's still overwhelming. The shooting is still so real." She looked up and met his gaze.

"I know, hun. But you have everyone around you, especially Rick, to help you. You're not alone.

"I know, dad." Kate sipped her water, giving Jim a warm smile.

He shifted in his seat, and then spoke. "Speaking of Rick Kate, you know how you said Rick saved you?"

"Yes?" She wondered where this was going.

"I see how happy you are, and I want you to think about that when I tell you this. I found it." He gripped the mug harder.

"Excuse me, what?" She leaned in as if she hadn't heard.

"When your mother died, I thought I would never feel this way again. No one could ever replace Johanna, but I feel like this with Cindy."

Kate jumped back. "Are you two going to get married?"

He stayed calm, expecting her strong reaction. "Well I was thinking about asking her to move in with me." He stared at Kate, looking for emotions to indicate how she was feeling.

"Move into yours and mom's house? To sleep on mom's side of the bed? Then what is she going to use the drawers and cupboards that mom used for her things? What next, do I have to call her mom? Are we going to find her dead in an alleyway?" Kate didn't know where this was coming from, but she didn't like her father's plan to let some woman move in and take her mother's place; it was so wrong.

"That's enough." Jim hissed at her, slamming his fist on the table, making people glance in their direction. "I was hoping you would be happy for me, and act your age, but you're acting like a six year old. It's been a very long time, Kate."

"What, I'm acting like a six year old because I don't want you replacing mom?" Her voice was getting loud, her hands shaking.

"I'm sorry to hurt and upset you, but don't you want me to be happy?" Jim made one last effort to appeal to his daughter.

Kate got up, grabbing her jacket in her arms. "I have to go."

Jim reacted, standing as well. "No, come on."

She had already walked away from the table. She felt like she couldn't breath, her heart beating fast. It made her dizzy, as she thought about all the bad; her mother, the shooting, 3XK, Bracken; the result of her PTSD. She stifled her tears, and took a deep breath.

She hadn't been paying attention, trying to calm her nerves, when she tripped on the curb and stumbled into the road. She picked herself slowly, but the driver of the oncoming car didn't see her. The last thing she heard was "Kate, watch out!" before she was hit.

When she woke up, the soreness hit her instantly. The bright lights causing her to blink harshly. She felt things sticking in her arm. Naturally, she panicked, trying to rip them out and free herself.

Just when she was about to pull the IV, Castle grabbed her wrist.

"Help, help me!" She screamed. Finally, she realized where she was, and started sobbing. Castle pushed the hair off of her forehead. "Castle." She whimpered.

"Yes, baby, I'm right here." He held her hand, stroking her cheek.

"Is the baby alright?"

He tried his hardest not to cry. He lowered her gaze from hers, not being able to tell her.

She saw the look, the devastated, horrifying face of someone who had just had their world shattered. She held his hand tighter, pushing her face into the pillow. "No, please. No, not my baby!" Castle hugged her tight, as they both cried in each other's arms


	2. Safe in your arms(AU)

Just to clear this up,cause I think there has been some confusion,the baby didn't make it.

"You ready to go home, babe?" Castle held her bags in his hands.

She shook her head, her bottom lip trembling. "No."

He approached her slowly. "Why not?"

"I don't wanna get into a car."

He tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "It's going to be okay, I promise you." He called his driver, making the conversation quick and quiet. He was already outside waiting. They walked down, and Kate hesitated.

"I don't wanna do this."

He placed a hand on the small of her back to give her a push. "It'll be okay. I'm here."

She sat down, and instantly started to panic, her eyes darting to every corner looking for relief.

"Breathe, Kate. Close your eyes and breathe."

She did as she was told, just so she could get home in one piece.

That night, when they were about to fall asleep, Kate started worrying about the nightmares she was bound to have; the horrors that would haunt her. She took a shaky breath, getting as close to him as possible. He had dimmed the lights so the room was comfortable, not dark. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, his nose touching her cheek. He was going to do everything he could to help her through this.

next chapter is going to be AU,with a little bit of a Caskett fight.


	3. Who?(AU)

Au-this chapter is au.

"Come on, Kate, you have to eat." He prompted her from across the room.

"I can't. I'm not hungry." Her response was a mumble, irritation and sadness shining through.

"Just one thing." He went to stand and approach her, but her head shot up, her eyes not at all happy.

"I'm not hungry, Castle." She yelled at him, worse than she ever had. She didn't mean for it to sound so awful.

He lowered his head, unable to look at her any longer. "Okay." He got up, and turned for his office.

She closed her eyes, pinching her nose. "Cas."

He cut her off. "I have some writing to do. I'll be in my study." He couldn't even face her when he spoke. So he strode into his little fortress, shutting the door behind him.

Beckett pulled her hair out of her face, holding it on top of her head. She knew he didn't mean any harm, but she just couldn't deal with it all right now. "Who is this woman?" She whispered, looking towards the closed door of the office. "The one who yells at her husband and makes him upset."

She tried to sleep that night, but the sheets were cold and the bed was too big. She needed him; she needed her husband. Eventually, knowing sleep was far off, she sat up. Her gaze settled on the thin band of light coming from underneath the door in the office. She got up and padded over to the door silently. She could hear the sound of his keyboard creating pages upon pages of adventure, love, murder, and romance.

She opened the door slowly, and made her way over to his desk. He didn't notice her, too caught up in his work, until she was behind him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissed him on the temple, and then rested her head on his shoulder.

"Yes, Kate?" Was his only response, as he continued typing.

"Are you coming to bed?"

"What, so I can be your teddy bear? God dammit, Kate." He said , jumping out of his chair, shrugging her off of him. She backed up, hitting the wall. I'm sick of being your teddy bear only when you want me. Then when you're pissed off or sulking, I'm just there; you want nothing to do with me. You walk around acting like you're the only person who lost their baby. What about me? You could care less about me. It's always about you! I try, I've been trying, to help you, but you won't let me in. All I am to you is a teddy bear." He paced the room, throwing his hands in the air as he spoke."

Kate stood, back to the wall, eyes wide. She never heard him like this. "Castle, don't talk like that."

"Talk like what?"

"Can you please stop yelling at me." She pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Why, is it upsetting you? Can't upset Princess Kate." He had lost it. Everything that had been built up since the accident was coming out. She had been completely disconnected, even when he tried to help. And he needed her too, but that hadn't even crossed her mind.

"I'm not a princess." She walked towards him, not knowing exactly what she was going to do. But being called "princess" was insulting, and she wouldn't take it. She didn't want to cry, but she had no control over the tears that had started to flow.

"Well you sure have been acting like one." Castle turned, heading for the door.

She met his stride. "Where are you going?" She was sobbing. She didn't know why, but she was, and she let it happen.

He turned suddenly, their faces just inches from each other. "So now I have to tell you were I'm going?" He paused, finally looking at her. Even though he was furious, he still felt bad for screaming at her. He sighed, closing him eyes and running a hand through his hair. "I need some air. "I'll be back." He grabbed his jacket, kissing her on the forehead as he did, and walked out of the loft, leaving Kate standing in the entryway by herself.


	4. When the magic is gone(AU)

Au,this chapter is au,I don't hate Caskett if that's what your going to think in the upcoming chapters,this chapter is from Castles point of view,next chapter is Becketts point of view,the chapters are going to have more fights in upcoming chapters.

He was at his office at the Old Haunt. It was quiet, all patrons having finished their drinks and said their goodbyes, heading home to be with their loved ones. And here he was just now arriving, leaving his wife.

His computer screen was lit up, the only light in the room, with a video of a happy, smiling, loving couple. It was him and Kate. It used to be them, now, he wasn't so sure.

What he loved most about their relationship was that they were best friends and lovers at the same time. They were each other's company. That's how it had been in the beginning. But a couple of months after the wedding, things changed; the magic was gone. They each wanted to have a baby, but neither told the other. It had killed that magic, the lack of communication. Then, when she got pregnant, the magic reappeared. It had always been there, but had been hidden. But after the crash, the magic was gone again in the blink of an eye. This time he feared it was never coming back, that it had been killed.

He pulled out his bucket list, the same exact one that he made so many years ago. He glanced over all the things that he had crossed off, and all the things that still needed a thin, black line through them. Down at the bottom, he had written "Make a marriage last". It had already been crossed off. He had been so sure that she was the one. But with how she was acting, he didn't know.

He didn't want to think of the worst, but how long would it be until there were divorce papers on his desk? How long before he had to kill off Nikki Heat? How long would it be before they moved on? How long would it be before he went back to his old ways? How long would it be before she went back to her old ways? How long would it be before he lost his soul mate and best friend?

He didn't want to let those thoughts become reality, he didn't even want to think them. But it was scary right now, the way things were going. So he tucked the list back in his pocket, keeping his last item checked off. He wouldn't give up on them.


	5. Whispers(AU)

Beckett stood there until she knew he was out of the building. She wiped her eyes, and tiptoed into the living room. She scanned the shelves, looking for their wedding album. She picked it up carefully, as if it were going to disappear. She curled up onto the couch and ran a hand over the cover, taking a deep breath before opening it.

She remembered it like it was yesterday; the perfect fairytale wedding. When the priest had announced, "May I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Castle." she was so happy about this new part in her life. She couldn't help but to reminisce on their day.

"May I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Castle." The priest gestured to the two as the crowd cheered.

But neither of them noticed. Their eyes were locked on each other. He pushed a curl out of her face before cupping her cheeks. She in turn wrapped her arms around his neck, sharing their first kiss as a married couple.

She cried. She had been crying a lot lately, but everything was just wrong. She wanted that back, she wanted them back. It just didn't feel right, but she would make it. She needed sleep, needed to think about where they were going and if it was worth it. She didn't know what he wanted anymore. If he didn't want this anymore, especially after everything, she would have to let him go. She hadn't been fair to him the past couple of weeks, and he was finally telling her, and she was finally listening. How could it be falling about so suddenly?

She pulled herself out of her jumble of thoughts, wiping her eyes. She tiptoed to the bedroom, leaving the album on the coffee table.

He returned not long after she had gone to bed. He stayed quiet, not sure of what to do. He noticed the wedding album on the table and sighed. This was all too much. He assumed she'd be in bed. He walked in, standing at the foot of the bed. "Kate, are you asleep?" He whispered, craning his neck for any movement. He waited, but ultimately got no answer. "I love you." He said walking out of the room.

"I love you too." She whispered after he had shut the door.

She woke up hours later, the bed too large for just one person. Yet another thing not right with this situation. She got up and peeked into the leaving room. There he was, sleeping on the couch, alone. She walked over, not quite sure how to approach this. She sat right beside him, running her hand through his hair. She loved watching him sleep; the rise and fall of his chest, and the slow, even breaths was so calming.

She curled up next to him, her head in the crook of his neck. She needed to feel the rise and fall of his chest. She needed to feel his warmth. She wrapped her arms around him, kissed him on the cheek, and cuddled into his side as much as she could.


	6. Space(AU)

When he woke up the next morning, he went to stretch, but he felt warmth and weight curled up on top of him. With the haziness of sleep still consuming him, he assumed he had done something awful. "Oh God, what have I done?" The last thing he remembered was coming home and telling Beckett he loved her, but she was already asleep. He hadn't had that much to drink. He couldn't have gone out and slept with another woman.

As if a light had been turned on, finally remembered what had happened, relief washing over him. He had gone into the living room and fallen asleep. He didn't do anything.

She had her arms wrapped around him, her head on his chest. She must have heard him say he loved her last night. Right at this moment, he could care less if he was her teddy bear. It made him feel like things would be okay; they needed to be. He said some stupid things yesterday, things that he didn't even believe to be true. But he had said them, and he needed to fix it. They both had things they needed to fix, but that would happen in time.

This right now, her cuddling with him, showed him that she needed and loved him. Even though she didn't show these things in a big way, cuddling showed him in a small way. Although she was a badass detective, she still needed protection. No matter what, they needed each other.

He wrapped his arms around her, to try his best to build a bridge; to start fixing things, to show her he loved her, to make her feel safe.

She woke up to the smell of coffee. Without being too noticeable, she assessed the situation, trying to remember everything that happened last night. He had left, then he came back, then she was with him on the couch. She opened her eyes, then, and saw a steaming mug of coffee sitting in front of her on the coffee table.

She sat up, grabbing the mug, and taking two big gulps, trying to wake herself up. She sat their a minute linger, before she realized that there was sound coming from the kitchen. She turned her head, and their he was, making breakfast for the two of them.

He noticed her sitting there and gave her a small smile. He didn't look angry. It was sadder than angry; almost defeated. "Morning." He finally broke the silence between them.

"Good morning." She got up and made her way to the bar. She sat across from him, neither of them making eye contact still. Things had never been particularly awkward between them, not even in the beginning. But now, it's like they were meeting for the first time. They had never fought with such harsh words. It just was so unlike them that it scared them both. But things had to be patched back up, one way or another.

"We need to talk about what happened." He stopped flipping pancakes, finally looking at her.

"Yeah, we do." She bit her lip, running her finger around the rim of the mug.

He took a deep breath, averting her eyes yet again. "I want you to know that I feel bad about what I said last night, but I needed to get it out. I've been trying so hard to try and help you but it seems like everything is always on your terms. It can't be one way like that. I don't know what to do." He tried looking at her, but as hard as he tried to look strong, he came off so defeated.

She didn't want to get mad, shouldn't really. But hearing all this from him was unsettling. Kate Beckett, queen of irrational thoughts and behavior, always knew how to screw everything up. "Let's just solve everything the Richard Castle way; breaking up or divorce." She didn't realize she had said it out loud until she heard the spatula drop to the floor. She gasped, covering her mouth with her hands. They finally made eye contact. Two sets of shocked eyeballs staring back at each other. "I didn't."

"That's really how you think of me? You think that's the kind of man I am now? Marry and then divorce? I thought you knew me better than that."

She got up quickly, shuffling around the bar to stand by him. "Rick, I didn't mean it, I didn't even mean to say it. It's just this whole thing, with the baby."

He cut her off again. "You still aren't listening to me, Kate! You think you're the only one that lost their child. It was my baby too, I've been hurting too. But you can't open your eyes to see that. And whether you meant to say that just now or not, you still did." He turned away from her, rubbing his eyes, trying not to get emotional.

"I'm so sorry." She went to touch his shoulder, but he shrugged her off.

"I need some time, we both do."

"What are you talking about?" She took a shocked step backwards, her heart rate picking up. Please not the d word.

"I mean, I need some space. Just for a little bit." He finally turned to look at her, tears in his eyes.

"No, please don't do this." Her bottom lip trembled. She finally got the sense knocked into her. This was a lot worse that she had thought. She finally realized what a deep hole she had dug herself into. And now the only person wiling to stick around to pull her out was leaving.

"I'm gonna go. Soon. But I'll be back."

Her tears were falling freely at this point as her muscles started twitching. "Please, Rick." She swallowed a sob as he walked towards the door. She met his stride and pushed herself in front of him. He was a lot stronger than her, though, and easily maneuvered out of her grip.

"Kate, please don't make this any harder than it needs to be." He had let his own tears fall at this point; everything was just too much.

"I'm so sorry, Castle. I'm so sorry. Please don't do this. I didn't mean what I said. Please, I need you." She was sobbing, trying desperately to get him to stay.

"I'll be back." He tried looking at her, but with fresh tears threatening to fall, all he could do was open the door and walk away. This was the only way to save their marriage. They both needed time to think.

She stood in the doorway, much too similar to the way she had just last night. This time, though, she knew she had screwed up more than she ever had. She hadn't meant what she said, hadn't meant to be so distant. She was so, so wrong in everything she had done recently. She just didn't know how she was going to prove to him that she still loved him and that she thought more highly of him than she did anyone else. She had let him think that he was nothing, when really he was everything. He was everything and she was not willing to give him up or let him go.

She stood there a moment more, trying to figure out what she was going to do. She needed an answer, she needed help. But the only help she was going to get was from herself. This was her problem, no one elses.

She wiped her face, closing the door. She pushed her back up against it, closing her eyes. She was alone. Just her and some burnt pancakes.


	7. Cindy?(AU)

She was sitting up in their bed the next day, playing with her and his wedding rings. She turned them over and over, clinking them together to remind herself that they were real, that they signified a lifetime of love.

There was a knock on the door, so she wiped the tears out of her eyes as she rushed from the bedroom to see who it was. There was only one person she actually wanted to see at this point. What she found, though, confused her. It was a women, medium height with blonde hair. Kate got an overwhelming smell of her perfume.

"Hello." The lady gave her a big smile.

Kate had never seen redder lips or whiter teeth; it was like a middle aged Barbie, and it was strange. "Can I help you?"

"I'm Cindy." She flashed her another smile

Kate took a step back. She knew exactly who this was. "I'm sorry?"

"Cindy. Your dad's girlfriend. You must be Kate."

"Yes."

"Jim was right, you are beautiful." This women talked with her hands; gross.

"Yes, I look like my mother." Kate got snippy, slitting her eyes and cocking her head to the side.

They just stood there quietly at this point, not knowing what to do. What does this lady want? A welcome to the family? Yeah, sure, take my mom's spot. Hell no. They thoughts ran through her head until Cindy spoke again.

"May I come in?" She gestured to the empty loft.

"My husband." Her voice broke. "Doesn't like people who aren't family or friends to be in the loft." She crossed her arms to signify that she wasn't coming in.

"Oh come on, I promise I won't steal anything." She laughed at her own joke, flipping her hair. I mean I'm kind of family." She leaned forward, expecting Kate to change her mind.

Kate slammed the door in her face, too enraged to even answer. How dare she say she was family? She would never mean anything to Kate.

Cindy kept knocking on the door. "Kate, I know you're upset, and still a bit shaken up, but you shouldn't take that out on me. The only person to blame is yourself." The woman went from pleasant to sassy faster that Kate had shot her down. "You should have watched out for cars. Please don't take the death of your baby or the crash out on me and your father."

Kate's blood boiled. She whipped the door open, getting nose to nose with this half wit standing on her welcome mat. "Listen up, Barbie and listen good." She was using her interrogation voice. "I don;t know who you think you are, but I am not someone you want to upset. If you wouldn't have started dating my dad, he would have never had to tell me that you were going to be sleeping and living and cooking where my mother had. And then I would have never stormed out. I wouldn't have been hit by a car. I wouldn't have lost my baby. I wouldn't have pushed my husband away, and he would have never left me."

"Your husband left you?" Cindy put a hand over her heart, eyes wide.

"Yes, Barbie, he left me." With the rising tension and enraged outburst, Kate was in the middle of having a mental breakdown. She could feel her heart quickening faster, as the tears formed in her eyes. She held up the rings she had had clenched in her first. "Yep, you heard it here first before the press. I'm Richard Castle's third ex wife." She choked it out before crumpling to the ground, consumed by her tears.


	8. That's what brothers are for(AU)

"Thanks for calling me." Esposito addressed Cindy who was still in the doorway with Beckett. Ryan was on his heels.

"No worries. It was the least I could do." Cindy, back to prim and proper, faced the cops.

Ryan spoke next. "If you don't mind me asking, what happened exactly?"

"Well I came over to speak to Kate and she just wouldn't have any part of it. So we spoke in unpleasant tones, and then she informed me that she was now Richard Castle's ex-wife." She gave them a look as if seeking confirmation.

"Ma'am, although I can't speak for her, I'm assuming that that isn't true. Would you mind not telling anyone? The media and her father especially?"

"Oh of course." She smiled at them again before scurrying to the elevator.

Espo finally acknowledged Beckett who was still in the door frame, her tears now silent. "Come on, Beckett. Let's get you inside." He grabbed her wrist to pull her up. Luckily, she cooperated, and shuffled to the couch where she plopped down.

She placed the rings on the coffee table. "He left me. He doesn't love me anymore. He's never coming back.

Ryan sat on the arm of the couch next to her. "Now Beckett, you know that's not true."

"If it weren't, then why did he leave?" She turned her head to look at them.

"Look, I know we don't know everything that's been going on, but Castle is crazy about you. He would never in a million years leave you for good. He loves you too much. He'll be back." Espo put a hand on her shoulder, reassuring her that his words were true.

"We'll see." She ran her hands through her hair leaving her eyes closed. "Thanks for coming over guys." She opened her eyes to see her friends staring at her. "I'm fine, really. I just got overwhelmed. You can go."

"Are you sure?" Ryan asked her.

"Yeah, I'll call if I need anything." She attempted a smile, but failed.

"Okay." They said in unison as they made for the door. They glanced back at her one more time before heading to the elevator to carry on with their day.

"How bad you think it is?" Ryan asked as soon as they were out of earshot.

"Well, it looks like his stuff is still there. But the fact that he left his wedding band scares me." Espo tapped the elevator button.

"Yeah." Ryan rubbed the back of his neck, anxious about the whole thing. "It seems pretty bad."

"I know, bro, but it's Beckett and Castle. They've been through it all. I wasn't lying when I said I thought he'd be back. He probably just needs some time."

"I hope you're right." Was all he could say before they dropped the subject for the rest of the day.


	9. Let's face it,I'm a mess without you(AU)

Just if we,were unclear in the last chapter,she was having a mental breakdown.

The only light in the room was the screen of his laptop; opened to a new word document, completely blank. There were crumpled up pieces of paper littering the floor. A bottle of scotch sat on the desk within arms reach. Richard Castle sat hunched over in the desk chair, staring off into space.

He went to play with his wedding band, a nervous habit he had, but just like the other times he had done it since being here, it wasn't there. He had left it when he said he needed space. He had left it when he left her crying in the doorway. He so wondered why he had left his ring behind. It had been an accident, really, getting left in a hurry. All he wanted right now was to have it securely o his ring finger, never to take it off again.

He was so out of it that he didn't notice the knocking at the door. He didn't even notice the door open, or the squawking of Gina coming towards him. "Richard, what the hell? Hello, Rick?" She waved her arms around and all he did was sit there, still in a trance. "Richard!" She banged her fist onto the desk causing him to jump.

"Huh?" He barely even looked at her.

"Why haven't you answered my calls? I've been trying to get a hold of you for three hours." She held her phone up as if he cared.

"I don't know." He shrugged at her.

"Are you drunk?" She popped a hip, balancing herself with an arm on the table.

"Maybe." He looked at her and then at the empty bottle of scotch.

"Jesus, Richard you will be the death of me." She ran a hand over her forehead before speaking again. "Enough of this."

"What?" He finally looked at her, trying to understand what she was saying.

"Go home."

"I can't."

"And why not?" She popped her hip yet again.

This time he had no reply. He really didn't know why he couldn't. He had needed his space, but now he didn't. But the real question was, did she want him back?

Before he could think of something to say, Gina spoke again This time a little nicer. "I've never seen two people love each other more. Not you and Meredith, not me and you. And I doubt any of Kate's previous relationships were any comparison to yours. Go home, Rick. Nothing is being solved by you sitting here."

"What if she doesn't want me?" He shrugged again.

"She does." Was all she said.

He looked up, scrunching his eyebrows together. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Oh come on, you act like I'm the wicked witch of the West." She paused. "And I have a soft spot for those who make me money." She smirked and raised an eyebrow. Typical "If I come back to this room and you're still here, I'm uping the chapter deadline. So get the hell out." Her heels clicked out the door and were gone as quick as she had come.

He stared at the door a moment longer before closing his laptop and getting up. he was dizzy, the scotch a little more powerful than he thought. But with a quick call to his driver, he'd be sobered up and on his way within the hour. Whatever had happened between them, it was over. It was time to fix things together. It was time to go home.


	10. Plot twist(AU)

Sorry,for taking forever for them to make up,but I want to make this a long story so I added a twist,sorry to,Soprano009,but I needed a plot twist.

There was a knock on the door the next morning causing Kate to jump in her seat. She had been alone, and was actually using the time apart from her husband to think. As much as she hated to admit, it may have been a good thing for him to go. Because she knew that they both needed to sort things out. It also helped that she knew he would be back soon and they could reconnect.

Any positive thoughts she was having were gone as soon as she opened the door. There she stood, Meredith, as lively as ever, in all her glory. A cheesy smile plastered on her botoxed face and the fur of her coat covering her neck. "Kate, darling how are you? A little birdie told me what's been happening. It's just awful, I know, I've been there." Meredith squeezed Kate's shoulders, guiding her to the couch.

Kate let her go, knowing that it was no good trying to be dominant in the situation. Meredith trumped all. "Meredith, what are you doing here?"

With a small smirk, Meredith began speaking. A well rehearsed, totally believable speech that was untrue in every way. But to Kate, it would ruin her. "Kitten told me to come get the rings. He said that he just couldn't do it anymore and that the divorce papers are being written as we speak." She stopped, giving Kate a quick shoulder shrug.

"Excuse me?" Kate was beside herself. After everything that had happened and his promise to return, and then him sending Meredith of all people was completely preposterous. She didn't know why to feel. She was pissed for one. And she was devastated all the same. This just couldn't be real, none of it made any sense.

"I'm sorry, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but he wants the rings. Now." She got snippy, holding out her hand. She was over this.

Kate sat staring at her for a moment, not sure what to do. But when Meredith didn't move, she pulled the rings out if her pocket and shoved them at Meredith. If this was how it was going to be then so be it.

She ran back to the bedroom, not wanting to have another moment in the room with the she devil. She needed to be alone. Alone forreal, not with the promise of his return. He wouldn't be. So he sent his first to clean up for him. Disgusting.

Meredith got up, "Keep in touch honey!" She shouted and with that she exited the loft, snickering at her performance. If Rick was as easy to mess with as Kate was, then this would be fun. On to the next one.

get rid of Kate complete,she said to herself,this plan was easy and nearly done and she would have her Kitten back


	11. I want the chair gone

She rushed down to the murder victim, not in any mood to be at work. "What have we got?" She asked dryly.

"Female, stabbed through the heart."

Kate rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I know the feeling." She stood up and walked away, not being able to look at the metaphoric picture of her life any longer. She had to get to work and dive into some paperwork to forget about it all if only for a little.

She rushed into the precinct as she did the crime scene, not taking any time to greet her friends and colleagues. She stopped when she got to her desk, slamming the stack of papers hard. "What is this chair still doing here?" She pointed at it and made the first person she saw the latest victim of her rage.

Poor Ryan stood there with his hands in the air. "I don't know." He sounded scared, knowing what she was capable of.

"When I get back, this chair better be gone."

"Okay, Beckett." He said quickly, already shuffling over to store the chair out of her sight.

Espo sat down as Beckett stormed off towards the elevator. He propped his feet up on his desk and spoke to Ryan. "Well isn't she just a ray of sunshine today."

Ryan grabbed Castle's chair, but Espo stopped him, not knowing what she had asked of him. "What are you doing, bro?"

"Beckett wants it gone, like now." Ryan continued walking, not wanting to face the wrath of Beckett.

"That's not good." Espo shook his head.

"Nope."

Castle had crashed at Alexis' for the night, still unsure if it would be right to go home just yet. Everything still seemed fuzzy. And since Gina had told him to leave the hotel room, he had to find somewhere to go. Unfortunately, Meredith had invited herself to stay as well. As long as Alexis or her roommates were home, the peace between the exes was kept.

Meredith was sitting at the kitchen table when Castle walked. Show time. "Want some coffee?"

"No, I'm good." He hadn't been able to even look at it since he'd left the loft. He ruffled his hair, sitting down across from her.

"So." She put a twinkle in her eye. "I ran into Kate."

His head shot up. "Kate? My Kate?"

"My Kate?" Meredith's blood boiled as she rolled her eyes. "Oh dear, this is going to break your heart." She reached a hand across the table to his.

"What did she say?" He straightened.

Meredith reached into her pocket and pulled out the rings, placing them on the table. "She wanted me to give you these and told me to let you know that she's having divorce papers written up."

"Divorce papers?" He stood up, thinking he had misheard her.

"Guess you can't trust a girl that runs." Meredith murmured to the table.

Castle moved to the door quickly but was stopped by Meredith's voice. "She won't be there."

"But it's our home. Why wouldn't she be at the loft?"

"She's moving out." Meredith tried giving him a sorry look.

He let go of the doorknob, holding back tears. He walked back to the bedroom, shutting the door behind him, defeated.

Once she knew he was safe inside, she smiled to herself and poured another cup of coffee.


	12. Hope it is worth it(AU)

okay,before you attack me in the review box,this is an AU story,I say it in the summary and it's at the end of every chapter tittle.

He felt like he was in high school again; sneaking out of the apartment to go see her. But he just had to, it was time to fix this.

He knew she'd be at the precinct, so he stopped at the coffee shop, two identical travel mugs in hand, and rode the elevator up to the homicide floor. When he got there, she wasn't at her desk. He looked around and found Espo.

"Hey, bro." Espo said, looking through a file.

"Where's my chair?" Castle noticed it was missing the second he strode up, as well as most of the knickknacks on her desk.

"Little Miss Sunshine told us to get rid of it." Espo said in a whisper.

As if on cue, they could hear her heels coming towards them loudly. Castle got butterflies, he wanted to see her and talk to her and be with her so badly. He missed her so much. Even with what Meredith had told him, he couldn't help but still bring her coffee. "Coffee?" He extended his arm towards her.

She knocked the cup out of his hand, making the contents spill all over the floor, and then walked to the break room, Castle behind her.

"That's nasty, Beckett." Espo murmured, shaking his head as he found somewhere else to read his file.

"Ka-" He was stopped by a smack to the face. He opened and closed his jaw, looking at her like she was crazy. "Have you got it out of your system?" He asked, not really expecting a response. But when she went to kick him where it counts, he grabbed her knee just in time. "Hey, no."

"Yeah, I probably shouldn't. You need those for Meredith." She slit her eyes emphasizing her words.

"I'm not sleeping with Meredith, Kate." He looked hurt.

"Really? I thought it was your tradition."

"Kate, what the hell are you talking about? Do you even realize how long ago that was? And where's my chair? Why is your desk so empty?" He sat his coffee down, and stood right in front of her, demanding answers.

"I'm packing." She crossed her arms in front of her.

"Where are you going?"

"I got a job offer in LA."

He thought that they would finally be able to make this work, start over. A new city, a new house, a new life. "Kate, that's great. A new life and we can put all this behind us. He smiled, but then noticed her stone cold expression. "What?"

"I'm going to LA alone, Castle. I'm starting over.

All the blood drained from his face. He couldn't believe this was happening. "What is going on? Is this about Meredith? Kate, you're the one that gave her the rings and is writing up divorce papers. I don't understand." He tried to find some sort of explanation, but she was quiet.

She couldn't do this; the walls came up immediately. No emotion and she was home free. If she could get through this and out of New York, then she'd be okay. "No, I'm sorry. I don't think I can do this." She stated to move out of the break room, head down.

"Kate."

"Please, Castle, don't. She answered him without turning around.

She was stopped, though, when she heard the familiar words that she had spoken to him on their wedding day. "You've taught me that someone's past doesn't control their future. You'v shown me second chances. You've given me a reason to be a better person, and that's all I could ever want. I know that no matter what, I will always have you, and you me. You mean more to me than you'll ever know. I love you." Castle finished, tears in his yes. He had remembered every word she had said. "Please."

With tears streaming down her face, she glanced over her shoulder. "Goodbye, Castle." She scooped up her jacket, leaving him frozen and heartbroken in the middle of the precinct.

"Bye, Kate."

Beckett stood by the elevator when Espo reappeared. "So what happened?"

"I said goodbye." She said before getting into the elevator.

Espo's head shot up, shocked about what she had done. "I hope that job is worth it, Beckett." He said before storming off. For the first time, he was truly angry at her. She just threw away her entire world for nothing.

(gasp),has anyone got chills cause I do?,is the is the end for our beloved Caskett?


	13. DC on repeat(P1,AU)

Just as Beckett was getting out of the shower, she heard her phone ringing in the next room. "I'm coming." She murmured as she dodged moving boxes in her townhome in LA. It made her wonder how she got here; how things had changed so suddenly. She'd probably still be in New York if she hadn't gotten the call from the LAPD. They had told her they hadn't wanted her for years, saw what she had done on the Royce's case. They told her they finally had an opening. She had accepted, needing to escape from the mess that had been her life. Castle had left, she had been down. But then he tried to make it right when she really should have been. But she left anyways. Now that she thought about it, was it worth it?

She was expecting the phone call to be from work, but when she looked at the caller ID, it was Ryan. "Beckett."

"It's Ryan." Something in his voice made her perk up. It wasn't his usual, chipper tone. He sounded distraught, like something had happened.

"Ryan, what's going on?" She stood in her bedroom, still in her towel, preparing herself for whatever bombshell he was going to drop on her.

"Look, I know things between you and Castle still aren't good, but it's important" She could tell he was pacing, and he hadn't said exactly what was going on.

Her heart stopped. Something happened to Castle. Her entire world began to crack. She had to keep it together. "What is it?" She was already trying to shrug into clothing as she waited for his response.

"Castle had been getting threats about how he's no longer protecting you. Saying that you left and he let you and that you were trying to get a jump on them by joining another force. They said that they could now come for you."

"Who could come for me?" She was now dressed, and packing a bag, trying to rummage through the boxes and find her things.

"The people who've wanted you dead for your mother's case." Ryan still wasn't telling her exactly what had happened.

"Ryan, tell me what happened." She tried not to scream at him, but her nerves were through the roof.

"He got held at gunpoint and forced into a car. The demanded to know where you were, but Castle wouldn't talk. So the man turned the air conditioner on and locked Castle in the car. It was laced with poison. We found him, though, and the hospital thought he only had three days to live. We found an antidote, though, and we're at the hospital."

She shuddered at the similarity to the DC case. The thought of losing him two separate times to the same scenario made her cringe. And although she visibly shuddered, the memories flooding her, her feet and expression were frozen. She had been trying to block out New York, build a new image in LA.

Everything about the east coast was painful. She had been trying to tell herself that her brain and heart were playing games with her. She had tried to believe that she could live without Castle. But she was wrong.

"Beckett, you there?" Ryan pulled her out of her thoughts.

"I'll be on the next flight out." She was already darting to the door.

"Okay."

"Bye." And with that, she was on her way back to New York.

Espo came up behind Ryan as he ended the call. "Who was that?"

"Beckett." Ryan answered him, waiting for his response. He knew Javi was still angry with her.

"Why did you even try, bro? She wants nothing to do with us. She moved and completely blocked us out."

"Espo, she's our sister. And they're still technically married. She would have wanted to know." Ryan tried justifying his actions.

"My sister would never do that to the people she cares about." Espo shook his head and stormed out, still too angry about it all.

"You did the right thing." Lanie said, rising from her seat.

"You really think so?" Ryan ran a hand through his hair.

"She needs to come home."

"Yeah, and I want our family back." Ryan gave her a half smile before sitting back down in the waiting room.

"Me too." Lanie answered, going off to find Javi.

Hours later, Beckett rushed into the waiting room where Ryan, Lanie, and Espo were still sitting. She was out of breath, not taking a single second to stop and relax. She had to see him. "Where is he?"

"In there sweetie." Lanie pointed to the door just down the hall.

"Can I see him?" The plea came out as a whimper, emotion finally finding her.

"Go." Was all Lanie said.

Beckett walking into the room, setting eyes on a pale figure laying in the bed. She walked towards Castle hesitantly, not wanting to disturb him. She pushed the hair away from his face and kissed his forehead. She pulled the chair up next to the bed, and just as she did, Castle woke up.


	14. DC on repeat(P2,AU)

Everything was still fuzzy, the meds still running through his system. He couldn't quite recognize her voice, his eyes still closed. "She didn't come, did she?" He tried speaking but it came out raspy.

"Who?" She answered him.

"My Kate." He whispered his response, eyes still closed.

Her heart was beating a thousand beats per second, butterflies rushing through her stomach. It made her breath hitch as she repeating his words in her head. "My Kate." She laced her fingers with his, tears in her eyes. "Castle, it's me. Open your eyes."

"Castle I was wrong. I was so wrong in everything that I've done. You don't understand how badly I feel about what I've said and what action I've taken in this. You don't deserve anything that I've put you through." She was crying, the tears pouring out just like her words.

"Kate." Castle tried to interrupt her, but she cut him off.

"No, let me finish. I took you for granted. I was selfish and rude and completely out of line. And I don't know why I would ever believe a word Meredith said. I was weak and upset. But I'm not making excuses. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Castle." She laid her head next to his side, sobbing uncontrollably. Finally, she was starting to get it. It took a tragedy for it to happen, but she got it.

"Kate, please come home. Please." All Castle could muster out was the plea. All he wanted was his wife back.

She lifted her head up, wiping her eyes. She grasped his hand tightly, pushing the hair out of his face. Sh looked at him with so much love when she said, "I'm not going anywhere."

Ryan was panicking, pacing the floor. "They have been in there for ages."

"Ryan, sit down." Espo gave him a look, so he took a seat next to Lanie.

"Look Ryan, you did what was right." Lanie tried to reassure him now that Kate and Rick were together.

"No, I probably made it worse." He rubbed his forehead, trying to feel less anxious.

"They're probably just talking. They've been separated for almost two months." Lanie tried, but she could tell Ryan was still a mess. "Would it make you feel better if we checked on them?" She put a hand on his shoulder.

"Yes." He jumped up, making his way to the door.

When they opened the door, they were shocked, but in the best way possible. The two were asleep, Beckett curled up into Castle's side, his nose in her hair, their hands locked together.


	15. Back in your arms(AU)

He sat on the bed, his back against the headboard, with her nestled in his arms. She fit perfectly in his lap, her arms around his neck. Neither ever wanted to let go of the other again. They hated that it had taken a near tragedy to bring them back together, but they were back, and that's all that mattered.

He held back his tears as she traced his jaw line again. He was so glad that she was back. He couldn't help but think that he was making this all up; a perfect daydream. "Is this a dream?" He sounded foolish, but he had to ask.

"No babe, this is real." She whispered into his neck.

"Are you here to stay?" He looked down at her.

She shifted to look him in the eyes. "Yes." She gave him a half smile. "Forever."

He still needed answers, though, so he pressed on. "What made you come back?"

"I couldn't spend another hour, minute, or second away from you. When I thought I was going to lose you, I could't stomach the pain. I wouldn't have been able to handle it. It made me regret leaving so much.

"Someone once told me if you love someone, set them free. If they come back, they're yours. If they don't, they never were. And you came back."

"I love you more than anything." She cut him off, tears in her eyes. "And I promise you, I will never hurt you like that ever again. It was the biggest mistake of my entire life."

"I was a mess without you." He shook his head, eyes closed. He had to get it all out, couldn't leave anything left unsaid. Even if it meant admitting weakness.

She placed a hand on his cheek. "I was too." She wasn't one to open up so easily either, and here she was doing just that. It was like the time apart, as much as it hurt, had helped. "I had a mental breakdown." She bit her lip and bowed her head.

"I shouldn't have left so suddenly like that, I'm sorry about that." He pulled her closer still, running his hand up and down her back. "But when I was away, Gina forced me to write a list about what I love about you the most."

Kate sat up again and looked him in the eyes. "Why would Gina want to help?"

"Because I was always yours. I belonged to you and you belonged to me even before we met."

"How does that work?"

"We were made to be together, we just took two different roads to what we were supposed to do. We had to go through different boyfriends, girlfriends, wives, careers, tragedies, triumphs, and changes for life to show us the sign that there was something better waiting for us. It told us to not give up and to just open our eyes to see that at the end of the day, that person was standing right next to you."

Tears spilled out, as she listened to the words that had just been spoken. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever heard; the truest thing anyone had ever told her. She sniffled and wiped her face. "You think it's true?"

He wiped a stray tear off of her face. "Yes, because people may fall in love, just like us; rare. But it's not rare. You just have to wait for the right person, even if you have to wait for years. Sure, you may hit some bumps or come out damaged or broken, but at the end, it's all worth it.

She realized what he was referring to; their partnership. The vast amount of time that they spent together; their timeline. "You waited four years. How did you do it?"

"Seeing you everyday made it worth it. It boosted my faith that one day you would see what I saw. That what we had and still have is more than just a friendship."

"I'm sorry it took me so long. And I'm sorry about everything that's happened." She brushed her fingers though his hair as she spoke.

He gave her a small smile. "You know what?"

She returned the smile. "What?"

"It was worth the wait."

Is anyone else feeling,chessy,sappy and crying cause,I'm thank you for reading,look out for our next story.


End file.
